As trees age, oftentimes, their branches become less healthy and vigorous and, without suitable intervention, oftentimes would break away from the main trunk of the tree. This can also occur with healthy branches that may be unduly stressed by weight. For example, as fruit develops on the branches of a fruit bearing tree stress is created that the branch or limb must support.
There are many reasons why one may wish to save a tree limb under distress rather than to simply remove it from the main trunk system. If the limb is fruit bearing, the distress would be removed once the fruit is harvested. Even in situations where a limb is less than vigorous, it is oftentimes desirable to save it rather than to prune or remove it. For example, such a limb could aesthetically add to the visual appearance of a tree or provide shade or privacy which the tree owner would wish to maintain if at all possible.
A number of prior techniques have been employed in attempts to save distressed limbs. It is not uncommon to see braided wire fixed between the limb and load bearing trunk portions of the tree which, although are functional, further provide distress as such braided wire is generally screwed into the bark and limb of the trunk. Further, such guide wires are often unsightly and prove to be aesthetically detracting from the tree's overall appearance in many instances.
It is also oftentimes desirable to provide a limb support system on a temporary basis only to be removed once distress is no longer placed upon the limb. For example, when the tree is fruit bearing, once the fruit is harvested, there is oftentimes not a need to continue supporting the limb, at least until fruit reemerges in the following growing season.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a device capable of supporting a limb of a tree.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a device for supporting a limb without involving the trunk or bark portion of the tree and without fixing the support device permanently proximate the distressed limb.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a limb supporting device capable of being adjustable in height and capable of residing upon uneven terrain to enable the device to function appropriately proximate a distressed limb regardless of surrounding conditions.
These and further objects will be more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.